Summer Story
by Fvvn
Summary: Aku benci dengan musim panas. Ada kenangan buruk yang selalu membayangiku, di musim panas tiga tahun yang lalu. Dedikasi untuk #HariPucukSedunia


"Ne, Maehara- _kun_. Kau bisa ikut _kan_?"

Aku—benci dengan musim panas.

"Kenapa harus _hiking_?"

"Oh ayolah. Tentu saja karena pantai sudah terlalu _mainstream_. Sesekali menghabiskan musim panas dari atas gunung bersama yang lain juga seru _kan_ —"

Ada kenangan buruk yang selalu membayangiku. Di musim panas—tiga tahun yang lalu.

"Maaf, aku takut aku tak bisa ikut bersenang-senang dengan kalian."

"Eeh—Kok begitu sih."

Kenangan buruk, yang tidak pernah bisa dihapus—atau dilupakan. Seberapapun aku menginginkannya.

"Ada _part-time_ —yang tidak bisa kutinggalkan."

"Uh, kenapa kau sebegitu inginnya mencari uang _sih_. Memangnya yang diberikan oleh orangtuamu belum cukup?"

Dan memorinya terus berputar jernih—seolah sengaja membuatku merasa bersalah, berkali-kali.

"Bo—doh. Tentu saja aku melakukannya untuk kemandirian. Bukan soal cukup atau tidak."

Aku benar-benar benci, dan sangat takut—

dengan setiap musim panas yang kulewati, sejak saat itu.

.

.

.

.

 **Summer Story**

 **Ansatsu Kyoushitsu © Yuusei Matsui**

 **Rating: M**

 **Genre: Tragedy/Romance**

 **Warning: OOC, AU, Non-con (by any means, rape dude. I warn you), first POV**

 **[Dedikasi untuk #HariPucukSedunia]**

.

.

.

.

Waktu itu adalah puncak dari sebuah kesenangan yang pernah kurasakan seumur hidup—dimana kami yang baru saja menyelesaikan ujian akhir, memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu libur dengan berkemah di pegunungan. Sebenarnya, ini bukan permintaan egois yang sepihak. Alih-alih, usulnya sendiri datang dari wali kelas. Beliau menjanjikan acara libur bersama dengan syarat seluruh anak-anak mendapatkan nilai lulus yang sesuai dengan standarnya. Minimal predikat B—untuk sepenjuru kelas. Tidak boleh ada satupun yang melanggar, atau perjanjian batal.

Terdengar seram, memang. Tapi toh semua belajar dengan gila-gilaan. Begitupun denganku—yang sejujurnya bukanlah bintang kelas (Tentu saja siapa yang berpikir seperti itu—dari tampang dan warna rambut pun semua orang sudah tahu). Dengan Isogai, aku saling berbagi ilmu—mengisi ketidakmampuan satu sama lain dengan kemampuan yang dimiliki. Walaupun memang, pada akhirnya posisi jadi berat sebelah karena jelas Isogai yang lebih banyak tahu dariku akan lebih banyak mengajariku ketimbang kuajari sesuatu.

Tapi ya, segala tetes keringat dan darah yang kukeluarkan bersama Isogai untunglah terbayar dengan hasil yang didapat. Bahkan orang seperti Terasaka dengan bantuan dari berbagai pihak, sanggup melewati rintangan. Tentu saja aku akan malu kalau menjadi satu-satunya sosok yang tidak mampu.

"Jangan lupa bawa barang-barang yang diperlukan. Obat-obatan, jaket, peralatan mandi. Dan semuanya wajib kumpul di gerbang sekolah besok pagi jam 7. Tidak ada yang telat"

Dengan satu kesimpulan sederhana, anak-anak kelas 3-E pun bersorak. Menikmati kemenangan mereka. Bersahut-sahutan, bertepuk tangan, mengepalkan tangan dan meninju udara, melompat-lompat, berpelukan satu sama lain—

Saat itu, aku masih bisa tertawa di antara hiruk pikuk.

Pun dengan Isogai, yang mengacungkan telunjuk dan jari tengahnya, bersamaan. Memamerkan barisan giginya kearahku, tanpa perasaan bersalah—sedikitpun.

.

.

.

[]

.

.

.

Aku tidak begitu mengingat banyak momen di sepanjang perjalanan. Karena toh yang kuanggap menarik tak sepadan. Pada intinya langit di musim panas tetap terik, Keringat tetap membandel, Keletihan tetap menyergap, dan tonggeret tetap berisik—berisik tapi suaranya tenggelam dalam sahut-sahut penghuni bus di tempatku duduk. Walau ya, tak bisa kupungkiri bahwa akulah salah satu sumber berisik itu. Karena sekali lagi—siapa yang sanggup menghabiskan hari libur bersama orang-orang yang disayangi dengan wajah tenang dan sikap diam? Oke ada, tapi mereka jelas orang bodoh.

Aku tidak bodoh. Tapi aku juga tidak pintar. Saat aku sedih, aku memberitahu Isogai, dan saat aku senang—aku juga ingin menunjukkannya. Sesimpel itu.

Sesimpel itu—aku jatuh cinta diam-diam. Dengan sahabat yang sudah bersamaku semenjak kami masih mengenakan celana berbahan popok.

.

.

.

[]

.

.

.

Takebayashi hampir membuatku muntah karena dua jam penuh menyanyikan satu lagu anime versi ekstensi _nightcore_ dari kursi belakang dengan wajah papan tak tahu malu. Aku tidak mempermasalahkan seleranya dalam memilih lagu. Aku jelas mempermasalahkan pita suaranya yang tak bisa diajak kompromi. Itona yang tanpa disangka-sangka ikut nge-koor semakin membuat kepalaku pening. Karena suara sok imut _otaku_ (yang bagiku lebih mirip chipmunk OD daripada _moe_ ) jika dikolaborasikan dengan suara bocah lelaki yang belum puber, akan menjadi suatu hal yang tidak akan menyenangkan jika tak segera ditanggulangi. Bahkan aku yang tadinya masih bisa berdiri seperti pria jantan dan berjoget di samping kursi supir langsung terduduk diam karena pusing menyerang dadakan. Iya sial, ternyata selain Isogai Yuuma, rasa mual juga sanggup menghentikanku dari sikap kebodohan.

"Aku tidak tahu Itona diam-diam suka lagu pembuka Sailorstar HAHAH—"

Bahkan suara Terasaka yang melengking semakin memperparah kondisi—

"Hapal bukan berarti suka. Lagipula aku jadi hapal begini karena kau punya lagunya di dalam MP3, Bego."

"Apa? Terasaka diam-diam juga—"

"O-OI! Bego! Kamu bongkar-bongkar MP3-ku seenaknya!"

"Lho memangnya folder Princess di MP3-mu itu rahasia?"

"ITONA DIAM!"

Setelah itu mereka pukul-pukulan dan dorong-mendorong di kursi masing-masing. Walau tetap berisik, setidaknya suara Takebayashi dan Itona tak lagi mengalun—walau efeknya masih terasa di dalam kepala bagai gema. Aku hanya bisa mengusap dahi dan memandang keluar jendela sebagai distraksi.

"Maehara kau baik-baik saja?"

"Uh—? Ya. Cuman mabuk darat saja."

Isogai—satu-satunya yang mungkin peduli dan duduk di sebelahku, hanya bisa menepuk pundak dan memberikan kantung kresek, sebagai jaga-jaga.

"Aku bawa minyak angin dari rumah. Kalau kau merasa semakin tak enak, bilang langsung ya."

Aku mengangguk berkali-kali.

Dan mengaguminya berkali-kali.

Sekejap saja standarisasiku menanjak, ketika aku merasa tidak ada satupun nyawa di bus ini yang memiliki suara menenangkan atau menyembuhkan sakit—kecuali Isogai Yuuma.

.

.

.

[]

.

.

.

Perjalanan tidak berhenti sampai di lahan parkir saja. Faktanya, masih ada dua jam kedepan yang akan kuhabiskan untuk berjalan kaki menuju penginapan—dalam kondisi mendaki. Aku bersyukur dengan nikmat Tuhan yang telah memberiku kesehatan dan kemampuan jasmani di atas rata-rata, karena kelelahan yang kurasakan saat ini tidak begitu berarti dibanding rasa mual dan pusing yang kualami saat berada di dalam bus tadi.

Tapi eh, aku sadar tak ada gunanya merasa sombong dengan fisik yang kumiliki saat ini—sebab secara keseluruhan, kau bisa bilang kalau kondisi fisik anak-anak di kelas E sangat bagus. Beberapa di antaranya bahkan tergolong spesial—aku takkan menyebut diriku sendiri—katakan saja, Karma dan Terasaka. Pun juga Isogai yang menyandang gelar _ikemen_ serba bisa.

Ya Isogai memang sempurna. Dan sekolah ini semakin membuatnya sempurna. Bahkan ketidaksempurnaannya tetap membuatnya sempurna. Aku tahu ucapanku terdengar tak masuk akal. Tapi aku percaya, Isogai adalah contoh kesempurnaan konkrit bagi golongan lelaki macam apapun yang diinginkan oleh perempuan di muka bumi. Sebelum berkubang di kelas E, aku sudah mengencani banyak orang (kerucutkan: gadis), dan aku tahu tipe-tipe seperti apa yang mereka sukai. Setiap kali mereka berniat untuk memutuskan hubungan, aku selalu bisa mendengar ucapan yang serupa, diulang sampai aku tak memerlukan cenayang lagi untuk menebak.

" _Maaf. Aku lebih tertarik dengan temanmu yang tampan—"_

Simpel. Tapi sanggup membuat bola mataku terbuka.

Aku bisa melihat banyak orang yang melihat Isogai dengan kecemburuan—entah itu dalam sisi positif maupun negatif. Tak kupungkiri, pada awalnya pun aku sama seperti mereka.

Eksistensi Isogai juga sangat diakui, bahkan oleh orang-orang dari kelas unggulan. Bagi mereka yang masih bisa berpikir dengan rasional, tentu sadar bahwa Isogai tidak jatuh ke kelas _End_ dengan alasan seremeh perkelahian atau kemerosotan akademik yang tidak diinginkan. Ia tidak masuk karena kesalahannya, seperti kebanyakan orang. Ia masuk karena ketidakberuntungan yang didapatkannya. Kemiskinan yang membuatnya tidak sanggup untuk membayar uang bulanan di kelas unggulan—tidak, tunggu. Mungkin lebih tepatnya harus kukatakan jika Isogai tak pernah sekalipun mencicipi kelas unggulan. Karena ia sudah berada di kelas _End_ sejak pertamakali menginjakkan kakinya di Kunugigaoka. Inilah alasan kenapa aku sengaja menghancurkan nilai akademikku dengan brutal hingga pihak sekolah mendorongku ke kelas yang sama dengannya.

Karena aku ingin mengejarnya. Insting yang muncul secara naluriah, entahlah.

Aku tahu tidak banyak orang yang bisa hidup dengan seratus persen kebahagiaan. Bahkan orang selevel Isogai pun, masih diberi ujian oleh Tuhan.

Heh. Memikirkan Tuhan membuatku terlihat seperti orang yang tak tahu diri.

Aku tahu masa laluku tak termaafkan—aku tahu dan aku sangat sadar. Aku tahu persis seperti apa dosaku, dan aku tidak melakukannya karena kebodohan. Aku melakukannya karena ketidakacuhan.

Kalau saja ada mesin waktu—oh ya, harapan yang klise memang. Semua orang yang menyesal selalu menginginkannya. Walaupun mereka paham bahwa dengan hanya berharap sungguh-sungguh saja takkan membuat mesin itu muncul tiba-tiba.

Tapi aku tak keberatan dengan harapan kosong.

Karena mungkin saja ini juga salah satu cara untuk membayar dosa yang harus kutebus, dengan melukai hati di setiap harinya—di setiap hari aku berdoa pada Tuhan, untuk mesin waktu yang takkan pernah tercipta.

.

.

.

[]

.

.

.

Sebenarnya apa yang menghantuiku bukan terjadi karena keterlibatan musim panas dan puncak gunung yang menyenangkan. Hanya kebetulan saja latarnya demikian—tapi pemacunya jelas tak berhubungan dengan musim dan lokasi yang kami tempati. Samasekali.

Waktu itu di malam pertama menginap, di saat bintang bertaburan membentuk gugus dan lukisan yang indah di langit, aku menemukan kantung tidur Isogai yang telah kosong dan dingin. Jam di arloji menunjukkan dua pagi, bukan waktu yang normal untuk berkeliaran di luar tenda. Aku bergegas menyusul, takut-takut terjadi sesuatu pada Isogai. Tapi pikiran itu cepat musnah saat aku menemukannya terpaku diam—duduk termangu di pinggir tebing yang tak jauh dari lokasi 'penginapan massal'. Angin yang bertiup dingin bahkan tak membuat tubuhnya goyah untuk tetap duduk tegap dan memandang kosong. Saat itu aku belum menyadari apapun. Hanya mendekati cuek, membalut tubuh ringkihnya dengan jaket tebal milikku. Tentu saja saat itu aku juga memakai jaket—aku tak seheroik itu untuk menanggalkan milik sendiri dan menyenangi seseorang yang fisiknya jelas-jelas sama kuatnya denganku. Kebetulan bawaanku di perkemahan cukup banyak, jadi kupikir apa salahnya untuk berbagi kehangatan?

"Hei. Kenapa belum tidur?"

"Maehara?" menoleh sebentar, wajah datar, "Tidak apa-apa. Cuman terbangun saja."

"Terbangun?" tentu aku tak percaya dengan alasan serendah itu. Karena saat Isogai tak memiliki ekspresi, itu artinya ia sedang dalam kondisi dimana mentalnya tak sanggup untuk memalsukan emosi di depan orang yang sedang ia hadapi, "Mimpi buruk? Atau ada sesuatu?"

"Tidak apa-apa."

Isogai yang keras kepala, tidak juga memberi petunjuk. Hanya duduk tak menoleh sedikitpun. Dalam hati aku sedikit kesal—kesal karena entahlah, setelah selama ini, aku pikir akulah orang yang paling dekat dengannya. Tapi ia tak mempercayaiku untuk masalah yang dihadapinya saat itu.

Pada awalnya—ya, pada awalnya aku memang berpikir begitu.

Di hari kedua aku memutuskan untuk tak membiarkannya terus bungkam. Ego dan simpati sudah menggerogotiku—walaupun aku bukanlah Asano Gakushuu atau Akabane Karma, aku juga punya beberapa hal yang ingin kubanggakan dan kupertahankan, dan dalam konteks ini, aku tidak terima jika Isogai tak menganggapku sebagai orang yang bisa ia percaya, meski sekali saja.

Walaupun aku sempat ragu dengan prasangka buruk ini, karena jujur, Isogai terlihat biasa saja di pagi kemudian—setelah sebelumnya menunjukkan wajah sendu dan berbagai celah kelemahan. Dan aku pun mulai bertanya-tanya—apakah permasalahannya memang sepele atau Isogai memang pandai memainkan wajah. Bahkan Korosensei yang biasanya peka pun tak terlihat ada tanda-tanda mengkhawatirkannya. Padahal kalau benar terjadi sesuatu pada Isogai, _sensei_ yang cemas pasti gesit mendekatiku untuk mencari tahu permasalahannya dengan lebih dalam. Kemudian mengusulkan berbagai opsi penyelesaian dan memintaku untuk menjadi pihak yang melakukannya—katakanlah saat Isogai sakit, atau saat barang-barang pentingnya tertinggal. Aku selalu menjadi kurir yang paling bisa diandalkan.

Dan dengan kalimat pemungkasnya, _sensei_ selalu membujukku, berulang.

 _"Kamu kan teman terdekatnya. Tolong ya, Maehara-kun."_

Tapi di hari yang aneh ini, tak ada satupun kepala yang mencurigainya.

Hingga malam kedua kembali datang, dan kantung tidur Isogai kembali kosong, dingin. Tidak seperti sebelumnya dimana ia terbangun pada tengah malam, Isogai hari ini belum menutup mata ataupun beristirahat, samasekali. Aku tahu semuanya—aku tahu karena diam-diam aku pun terjaga di dalam tenda, menunggu lelaki itu untuk masuk dan tidur di sebelahku. Tapi kenihilan yang kudapat, dan Isogai dengan pose yang serupa kembali tertangkap.

Ia masih setia duduk di atas bebatuan, di pinggir tebing tempat kemah dilaksanakan. Hari ini ada yang berbeda dari wajahnya—dan aku merasa tidak seharusnya aku mendekati Isogai dengan basa-basi seperti malam pertama.

Sebab ada air mata.

Sebab tangisan adalah hal yang paling krusial, dan paling memalukan untuk ditunjukkan, bagi Isogai. Memberinya pertanyaan hanya akan membuat harga dirinya semakin terinjak karena rasa simpati yang tak diinginkan.

"Hei."

Aku tidak pandai menghibur orang yang sedih. Aku hanya memeluknya dari belakang tanpa izin—membiarkannya yang sudah menangis sedari awal untuk mengencangkan isakkan (tidak berisik, tapi cukup kencang) dan mencengkeram lenganku yang membalut lehernya.

Aku sudah yakin—instingku memang tidak pernah salah.

Saat Isogai menangis, itu artinya masalah yang dihadapinya bukanlah hal seremeh demam atau ketinggalan barang.

Tapi daripada kepentingannya, aku lebih merasa jijik dengan diriku sendiri—

Karena aku memerlakukan Isogai seperti ini bukan karena rasa simpati semata. Ada urgensi lain yang mendesak, dan membuatku merasa wajib untuk menyentuhnya, sekadar memastikan bagaimana kondisi tubuh cantik itu. Sekadar memastikan wangi macam apa yang tercium di hidungku.

"M-Maehara—" patah-patah ia menyebut namaku. Tanganku berhenti mencengkeramnya, memberinya akses untuk bernapas lebih lega.

Saat itu Isogai mengaku tanpa perlu kupaksa. Menumpahkan semuanya—bagai cangkir penuh yang terus diisi dengan kucuran air. Isakkannya tak berhenti, airmatanya membasahi pundakku.

"I-Ibuku sudah—menyusul Ayah."

Aku tidak bohong saat kukatakan bahwa aku simpati terhadap Isogai.

"A-Aku tidak bisa—melihat ibu lagi."

Aku tidak bohong saat pelukanku tercurah untuk merepresentasikan rasa sedihku.

"Apa yang—harus kulakukan … Maehara."

Tapi aku bohong—jika kukatakan bahwa semua ini kulakukan untuknya saja.

"Adik-adikku—dan kehidupan mereka selanjutnya. Aku—takut … tidak bisa, menghidupi mereka semua."

"Isogai."

"Setelah kelulusan, aku juga akan—kehilangan Maehara, dan teman-teman. Aku tidak punya … siapa-siapa lagi."

Isogai jatuh berlutut, merosot dari pelukanku dan menunduk. Lutut-lututnya menusuk tanah. Kedua tangannya mengusap bola mata yang terkatup, mengeluarkan airmata yang tak berhenti.

Isogai pada saat itu merasa tak bisa bercerita, ataupun melapor dengan ringannya kepada Korosensei. Karena ia tahu jelas bahwa kabar dukanya akan merusak acara—walau terdengar keji dengan pemilihan kosakata, tapi memang pada kenyataannya Isogai sungguh sangat memikirkan perasaan anak-anak sekelas. Tingkat pengertian dan tenggang rasanya sudah masuk pada level dimana ia mungkin takkan peduli untuk menyiksa dirinya barang sejenak asal orang di sekelilingnya tidak ada yang merasa buruk, di hari-hari terakhir mereka sebelum saling berpisah jalan dan mimpi.

Ya, Isogai memang terlalu pengertian pada konteks ini.

Tapi juga terlalu bodoh.

"Aku akan kehilangan—semua orang."

Si bodoh yang cantik. Dan rapuh.

"Aku … takut, Maehara."

Si bodoh yang tidak pernah menyadari dorongan dan hasratku samasekali.

"Aku … takut—"

Si bodoh yang pada akhirnya sukses membuat mataku gelap.

"Maeha—"

Mungkin disinilah titik fatal yang menuntunku pada jalur yang salah.

Titik dimana aku menariknya pergi menjauh dari lokasi, tak membiarkan sedikitpun celah bagi otaknya untuk berpikir dan bertanya. Menariknya dan menggenggam pergelangan tangan kurus itu kuat-kuat, berharap agar tidak lepas. Hingga pepohonan tinggi dan wilayah asing memerangkap mata. Hingga pepohonan tinggi menjadi pagar yang menyelubungi sekeliling kami, dan Isogai dengan mata yang masih sembab hanya bisa terbelalak ketika kudorong paksa ke salah satu batang pepohonan tua, yang membuat tulang punggungnya sedikit berbunyi saat mencium batang kokoh di malam yang gelap gulita.

Isogai merintih, tapi tak kuindahkan.

Iya.

Aku tidak butuh ceramah. Aku tidak butuh diperingati. Aku tidak butuh kitab ataupun undang-undang Negara yang menjelaskan letak kesalahanku sebenarnya. Aku tidak melakukannya karena kebodohan.

Aku melakukannya karena ketidakpedulian.

Aku mungkin tidak berpikir jernih saat itu. Tapi tangisan Isogai, dan kekhawatirannya telah menyentil sanubari hatiku yang terdalam. Menarik dan mengangkat sisi gelap yang sudah susah payah kupendam. Yang pada akhirnya tumpah karena adanya kesempatan dan celah yang memancingku untuk melakukannya.

"Mae—akh!"

Aku terpancing dengan suatu fakta kecil, bahwa pada dasarnya, aku juga tidak ingin kehilangan Isogai. Mungkin terdengar sederhana bagi orang lain. Tapi obsesiku padanya tidaklah seringan kapas. Perasaanku padanya bukanlah cinta monyet—seperti perempuan-perempuan yang selama ini kugoda dan kukencani. Mendengarnya menyemburkan kalimat-kalimat kehilangan, cukup membuat kepalaku panas dan dadaku mendadak kalut.

Bagaimanapun juga aku tidak ingin menerima kenyataan bahwa akan ada masa dimana aku harus berpisah dengannya. Karena kupikir jika kita telah bersama sejak masih belajar berbicara dan membaca, kenapa aku juga tidak bisa menjadi pendamping hidupnya sampai kami berdua menjadi manusia yang mengalami penuaan bersama?

Kenapa kesempatan itu harus tidak ada?

.

.

.

[]

.

.

.

Kancing-kancingnya kutanggalkan satu persatu. Aku berhenti memikirkan alasan dan dalih kenapa aku harus meragukan perbuatan yang sudah terlanjur setengah jalan ini. Tangan dinginku kembali melucuti pakaiannya, menyisakkan kulit putih Isogai yang kering tertiup oleh angin malam.

Aku tidak tahu apakah ia masih menangisi ibunya, atau objeknya kini telah berpindah pada sosokku yang mengkhianatinya.

Aku tidak tahu. Dan tidak mau tahu lagi.

Jika suatu saat nanti kesempatan untuk bertemu Isogai sudah tidak ada lagi, maka hari ini akan menjadi satu-satunya hari yang tepat untuk menumpahkan seluruh perasaanku padanya.

"Apa yang—Maeh ah!"

Aku ingin Isogai tahu—bahwa selama ini aku tak memandangnya seperti dia memandangku.

Aku melihatnya dengan mata yang dipenuhi oleh nafsu, bukan kasih dan cinta yang murni seutuhnya.

Karena aku juga laki-laki yang belum sepenuhnya matang—aku takut dengan masa depan, di detik aku sadar bahwa perempuan bukan lagi target hatiku. Di detik aku sadar bahwa duniaku berpusat pada sosok sempurna Isogai—sosok yang sejujurnya akan kubela mati-matian agar tidak dirusak dan dikotori oleh orang-orang yang memandangnya dengan rendah dan menjijikan.

Heh. Suatu niat mulia yang tidak sepantasnya kubanggakan.

Karena pengabdianku padanya saat itu, nyatanya menjadi omong kosong. Ada rangsang yang membuatku ketagihan saat Isogai kembali terisak dan merintih saat jemariku memasuki lubang di tubuhnya. Tapi juga ada rasa simpati saat mulut itu tersedak oleh daging keras yang seharusnya tidak akan pernah ia cicipi seumur hidupnya. Aku tidak tahu. Perasaan itu bercampur dan bergelut sengit di dalam dadaku. Ada respon-respon dan suara Isogai yang membuatku semakin kencang untuk mencekoki mulutnya sampai pegal dan kesemutan tapi di sisi lain juga timbul rasa khawatir dan kecewa—kecewa dengan diriku sendiri—saat wajah yang paling ingin kulindungi justru terlihat paling terluka di tanganku sendiri.

Sayang sekali, nafsuku lebih tinggi dari ego yang selama ini kubangga-banggakan. Pada akhirnya aku hanyalah mahluk yang tak lebih tinggi dari binatang.

Di malam yang senyap, Aku hanya bisa tersenyum pias. Mengangkat kepala yang baru saja kusemprot dengan cairan putih, menarik bahunya dan mencium bibir yang masih menganga karena rasa lelah.

Aku sangat paham—saat Isogai menutup matanya, aku sangat paham bahwa Isogai sedih dan ia juga kecewa dengan apa yang kulakukan. Maaf sekali, tanganku tak bisa berheti di tengah jalan. Pinggangnya meminta untuk kugoyang dan bibirnya tak berhenti untuk menggodaku jadi sekali lagi maafkan.

Terutama inci demi inci permukaan tubuh halusnya yang tanpa noda—maafkan jika akulah justru yang menjadi sosok perusak dan pengotor. Maafkan jika jejak-jejak kemerahan yang menjadi aib dan gigitan berdarah yang menyakitkan membekas dan meninggalkan luka yang lebih dalam dari sekedar luka fisik.

Aku tidak ingin Isogai sakit hati—sebenarnya. Tapi aku juga ingin ia tahu bagaimana aku sebenarnya. Aku tidak ingin Isogai menangis—tapi aku juga sangat depresi dan putus asa, dengan kenyataan bahwa tak ada lagi masa depan dan harapan untukku, bersama dengan Isogai, di dunia yang sudah abu-abu—dan mungkin telah menjadi hitam.

Aku tahu.

Aku tahu harapan itu pupus di detik Isogai berhenti terisak dan terdiam lemas, menghentikan kerja kerasnya yang menolak persetubuhan paksa dan membiarkan tangan-tangan serta bagian tubuhku yang lain bekerja, menghinanya habis-habisan. Aku tahu harapan itu pupus di detik Isogai berhenti memanggil namaku dan menyimpan tenaganya yang tersisa untuk menghadapi rasa sakit dan dorongan nafsuku yang masih tinggi.

Aku tahu dan aku tidak bisa menyalahkan Isogai untuk itu.

Tapi aku hanya ingin dia mengerti, bahwa aku benar-benar menyukainya.

Aku tidak bisa berhenti memeluknya sepanjang malam dan mengikatnya dalam lilitan kaki-lengan serta kuncian bibir yang menciumnya dalam.

Aku hanya ingin membuktikan—bahwa perbuatanku bisa kupertanggung jawabkan.

Karena aku tidak bermain-main dengan perasaannya.

.

.

.

[]

.

.

.

Tapi lagi-lagi harus kuakui, bahwa perbuatanku adalah suatu kesalahan yang fatal.

Karena ketika pagi ketiga datang, saat dua kelopak mata terbuka natural, aku tidak bisa berhenti muntah melihat tubuh Isogai yang hancur di bawah kaki jurang, bersimbah darah—tanpa sehelai benang, sebagai pemandangan pertama di momen terakhir perpisahan.

Hari itu aku telah merusak acara kemah yang seharusnya ditutup dengan kesenangan.

Aku melibatkan kesedihan yang seharusnya hanya menjadi milikku—kepada orang-orang yang sesungguhnya tidak berkepentingan.

Tidak ada yang tahu dibalik sejarah kematian Isogai. Mereka semua mengira bahwa lelaki itu frustasi dengan kematian ibunya.

Tidak ada yang tahu bahwa sebenarnya Isogai tidaklah selemah itu. Tidak ada yang tahu,

selain aku.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Karena itu, aku benci dengan musim panas._

 _Ada kenangan buruk yang selalu membayangiku. Tidak bisa dilupakan seberapapun aku ingin._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Maehara- _niisan_ datang! Maehara- _niisan_ datang!"

"Apa itu hamburger?! Apa itu es krim, Maehara- _niisan_?!"

Pada akhirnya aku tidak ikut dengan teman-teman SMA untuk _hiking_. Masa lalu membuatku skeptis dengan puncak gunung di musim panas. Lagipula aku sudah memutuskan untuk menghabiskan waktu libur dengan _part-time_ di sebuah _konbini_ di dekat rumah.

"Yo bocah-bocah!"

Dan pulangnya menjenguk dua orang anak kecil berambut hitam, di salah satu panti asuhan ibukota—memberi mereka jajanan atau hadiah di setiap pekan.

Sebagai satu-satunya cara untuk menebus rasa bersalahku kepada Isogai, yang sudah kepalang besar.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Fin**

 **A/N** : Fuk! Waktunya mepet banget gue tau ini ga maksimal so sorry. Gue sudah mengerahkan segala kemampuan gue untuk menyempatkan diri mengikuti Yuumatopia. Walaupun telat TAT ini fic dengan plot yg seratus persen beda dari yg gue rencanain di awal. Plot yang pertama terpaksa gue segel untuk fanfic selanjutnya karena gue ngerasa ga mampu untuk eksekusinya sekarang TAT Pertamakali gue bikin fic dengan sudut pandang orang pertama di fandom ini, dan gue langsung menistakan Maehara senista-nistanya TAT Gue ikut merasa bersalah, karena ngga mampu melakukan yang terbaik, jadi mengorbankan si batu buat gue tumbal untuk menutupi ketidakmampuan gue TAT


End file.
